


Dark Thoughts

by Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23



Series: Thoughts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alone, Angst, Depression, F/M, Jealousy, Misunderstood, Multi, Not Wanted, Regret, Rejection, Sadness, Screaming, Tension, Torment, release
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23/pseuds/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23
Summary: All the dark thoughts that have been known, the characters would be picked and chosen to do each thought that had came to mind.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Thoughts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782124
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Drowning then saved

I don’t own Harry Potter, I love to create scenarios for the characters.

* * *

_Heading towards the prefects private bathrooms since the day she first started her last year of Hogwarts after the War, she dreamt of the baths or the showers that she can use by herself. Without having to hide her deep scars, most from her fake parents, some that she got growing up the adventures she went with Harry, the curse scar from Dolohov and the scar from Bellatrix._

_She spent her days in her room with her knives, her blades and her wand. Wanting the relief from the world, couldn’t feel the pain but peace. In her painful, cruel and twisted mind that was made like that from the manipulative old headmaster and her cruel and corruptive adoptive parents, the ones who tortured her since she was 6 years old, holding back her tears when her ‘mother’ had given her burns from her cigarettes, the ‘father’ gave her his belt and all the pain, she had to endure was from both of them._

_Piece by piece, each clothing slide down gently off her skin, falls on the floor, once the clothes have been removed, she was bare to the room, she had locked it and warded it from everybody, wanting to be alone, to suffer alone, to take away from her presence. So everyone wouldn’t have the burden to see her around. She feels like a burden to everyone by being here. She wants to go, she doesn’t want to be around anymore, all her ‘friends’ doesn’t want to be around her anymore, she’s not useful, she’s damaged. They don’t want a damaged person around them to make them depressed. The girl who saved death eaters. Who lied to others when it became the truths. She wants to die._

_Once the water had finished filling the tub, foot in slowly, testing the waters, once the waters was warm or cold enough for Hermione, she gently lifts up her left leg, place it into the water then raises the other leg and place it into the water, she slowly sinks into the water, reaches her hips. She takes a few deep breathes, to relax herself before washing herself, washing the crusted blood from the wounds that was made a day or two ago. She gasped in pain, when she touches the wounds with the water, feeling the sharp pain._

_Severus walks around the school, doing his routine patrol, thinking back through his years as a student and as a teacher, his best friend, he was finally at peace when she came to him, to say that she had forgiven him, and he had a soulmate to save, he found his soulmate when she first walked through the Hogwarts doors to enter the Great Hall, he watched over her and the boy of his friend, his sisters boy. Yes, Severus and Lily were brother and sister, but only from a blood bond that they made in second year, James, Sirius and Remus became great friends with Severus, having pranks and laughs with one another._

_He was about to head to his rooms when one of his soulmates house-elf Gigi. Crying and shaking in front of him._  
 **Severus: “Gigi? What’s wrong? Is Mya okay?”** Gigi was nodding frantically, crying even more.  
 **Gig: “No Sir! She’s not herself anymore, she’s slowly drowning. In the prefects bathrooms. She’s in depression. She in pain since she first came to Hogwarts. Bad parents, bad old coot.”** Gigi cried more as Severus held her. Gigi looked up to Severus face.  
 **Gigi: “She been having those dreams that you had, but unsure if she can tell you or not as you are teacher and she an student. Please help her sir.”** Gigi takes Severus hand and **‘POP’** she disappears with Severus.  
When they appeared with a crack, Hermione was deep in the waters, overflowing with water. Severus rushed and pulled her out, making sure she can breath, doing CPR. After a few tries, she splutters the water out her lips and starts coughing. Once she managed to calm herself from coughing. She took a deep breath and she sees Severus, her eyes widen as she realised that she was naked in front of him.

 **Severus: “Oh your okay. It’s going to tricky but we will get there love, don’t worry, I won’t let you go, your going to be okay, just hold onto me and I’ll be your shoulder, don’t hide your scars as I have them too. I have a dark past as well, my father beaten my and my mother because we were magical, Albus had me under control because of the oath I made to my sister to protect you and Harrison. Gigi was scared for you, she got me then she wanted to know if you want her to get Harry as well.”** She shakes her head, as she holds him back tightly.

 **Hermione: “It’s scary. I felt like I was drowning from my own thoughts. I was going to drown myself to make the thoughts go away. You saved me.”** Severus held her tightly.  
 **Severus: “I will always save you. No matter what. No matter how dangerous it is, no matter how much it takes. I will always protect you.”** She cried, Severus held her tightly close to him.


	2. Anger & Defending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight between the trio. One was in love, the second had found theirs love. The other fights with the one they loved.

**Disclaimer** : I don’t own Harry Potter. Only the scenarios.

It all started in the Great Hall, when the Golden Trio glared at one another. Well, two glared at one. One was in tears, the second had clenched his fists from the start, the other pointing and invading the first one’s space. The yelling got louder that now caught everyone’s attention. The Great Hall became silent. The teachers were unsure whether to stop the trio or listen to what they were saying. Severus had cast a spell that silently broke Hermione’s ‘Muffliato’ spell, the yelling was heard had shocked them. Harry glaring at Ronald, he flipped when he heard Ronald’s mutter that no one else had picked up but Hermione and Harry did.

 **Harry: “SHUT THE FUCK UP, RONALD. HERMIONE IS NOT YOURS! SHE IS NEVER YOURS! SHE LOVES SEV NOT YOU! IT’S ALWAYS BEEN HIM! DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT CALLING HIM A GREASY GIT! IT WAS THE POTION FUMES THAT CAUSED THE GREASE! EVEN AS A STUDENT IT WAS THE FUMES! YOU WERE NOT THERE WHEN I HAD YELLED AND CURSED BOTH SIRIUS AND REMUS! I MADE THEM BE HOSPITALISED WHEN I FOUND OUT THAT MY FUCKED UP FATHER WAS A BULLY! MY COUSIN BULLIED ME! YOU SAY THAT I LOVE BEING FAMOUS AND MONEY! HELL NO! I WOULD RATHER GIVE UP THE ENTIRE VAULT AND MY FUCKING FAME JUST HEAR MY MOTHER’S VOICE AGAIN! TO SEE THEM AGAIN! YOU THINK BEING A PART OF A POOR FAMILY SUCKS? TRY LIVING WITH A FAMILY THAT DOES NOT WANT YOU ALIVE, THAT TREATS YOU WORSE THAN DOBBY DID. BEATEN, STARVED. EVEN RAPED. BECAUSE YOU WERE THE FREAK IN THE FUCKING FAMILY BECAUSE YOU CAN USE MAGIC THAN THEM. HERMIONE. SHE IS DIFFERENT. SHE WAS TAKEN FROM HER PARENTS. SHE WAS RAPED AND TORTURED. DAY IN AND OUT. WITH THE PEOPLE THAT HAD ‘TAKEN HER IN’ SHE IS NEVER BEEN MY GIRLFRIEND AS SHE IS MY SISTER THROUGH A BLOOD OATH AND VOW THAT WE MADE AT 10 YEARS OLD BEFORE WE TURNED 11. HERMIONE NEVER TOLD SEV, BECAUSE SHE WANTED HIM TO FINALLY HAVE HIS OWN LIFE. NOT HAVING TO LIVE UNDER TWO FUCKING MASTERS. I have my wives to take care and love, Ginny knows that, When I was going to kiss her, I had to ask her to change her hair and a slight change in her beautiful eyes, because she looks like a spit image of my mother. The thought of kissing Ginny while she was looking like Lily had creeped me out, when I told her about it, she agreed with me, that we only need to keep up the appearance around your mum, but we can be ourselves when we are alone, with my other wives. And no, I’m not introducing you to them, they don’t like you, they don’t want anything to do with you. If you even try and give me or Hermione or both of us or any of my wives potions or put it in our foods. I will kill you and feel no guilt, remorse or even regret. You tried to kill my cousins with those blasted potions, luckily Professor Snape catches them before they had taken or biting into it from the Slytherin table. Professor Flitwick caught my cousin coughing and struggling to breathe in the Ravenclaws table. Professor Sprout caught a few of my wives, going pale on the Hufflepuff table. Fred, George and Percy caught half of the table, nearly dying on the Gryffindor table! They had to get Professor McGonagall to help! You got jealous and wanted revenge so you tried to kill everyone that had trusted us and our family! How fucking dare you!”** Harry had to stop yelling as his breathing had hitched. Hermione rushed to his side. Held his face and made him look at her. ****

Ginny had conjured a seat, Hermione had guided Harry to the seat and both women were helping him calm his anxiety and panic attack.

 **Ronald: “See. ‘Mione is nothing but a failure, stick in the mud, frigid, a whore, a prostitute, teachers pet, Mudblood slut. Why do you keep defending this pathetic whore? Mate, she’s not good enough.”** Hermione flinched at his words. Without blinking. Harry lash his wand out and cast a non-verbal and non-vocal spell that had knocked Ronald out.

 **Hermione: “He’s right, you know. I am pathetic. I am a failure. I mean, Sev doesn’t really love me, I mean why would he? He’s in love with Lily, always has been and you know that! Harrison James Henry Liam Eric George Richard Damien William Potter-Black-Evans-Rowan-Hufflepuff-Turner-Gryffindor-Pendragon-Peverell-Fenrick-Sinclaire-Bellarose-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Emrys! Wow that a lot of names. There is no point in trying Ry, my soulmate doesn’t want me, let’s leave it at that.”** Hermione turns around and leaves the Great Hall, not noticing Severus had left the Hall after her and chasing her from behind.


	3. Screaming To Release The Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both been left alone. Can these lonely souls fix themselves or will they always be alone. All it took was for Harry screaming from the tower, to feel more relived then he did before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR STAYING AND READING MY STORIES! You all mean a lot to me! Please comment down below and leave kudos. Thank you for all the staying with me on this journey.

Thunder clashes, lighting flashes, children wakes up crying.

Students huddled up together in the common rooms, except for one student in Gryffindor as she walks to the Astronomy Tower, her tears fell down her cheeks.

Her pale strong hands, gripped the safety bar tightly, very slowly as her knuckles turned white.

Looking back to when she was young. Her ‘parents’ had tried to kill her, many times, starvation, beatings, burns on her small body, her ‘father’ raped her over and over, telling her that she will never please a man, she’s nothing. Just a freak.

A boy, her age, seen her leave the common room and had slipped on the Invisibility Cloak, that his ancestors had left to him.

He knew what she was feeling but he felt that this isn’t him, he shouldn’t go up to her, he’d wait in the shadows for the other person that sometimes meets her here in the Astronomy Tower, he chose to go up to her.

He place a silencing spell, he walked up to her, gripped the bars tightly like she has been doing and noticed their favourite teacher coming in through the shadows. Harry let their teacher in the bubble with the silencing spell so he could hear them but others can’t hear the three.

Harry looked at the sky, bringing up all the thoughts that made him pissed. Harry growled at the sky.

 **Harry: “I HATE RONALD BILLIUS FUCKING WEASLEY!”** He took a deep breath again. **“I HATE DOLORES UMBRIDGE!”** He let out a sharp growl. **“I HATE ALBUS TOO MANY FUCKING NAMES TO COUNT DUMBLEDORE!”** Tears well up in his emerald eyes, thinking back to those who caused him and others pain. **“I HATE VERNON DURSLEY!”** Thinkingofhis dead aunt and cousins, Vernon had killed them. **“I LOVE ALL MY GIRLFRIENDS”** He thought of his girls, the ones he will marry once the war is done, the ones hehadfallen in love with. **“I MISSED MY PARENTS!”** Thinking of those who had given up their lives to die for Harry. **“I WANT TO DIE”** Feeling regret that he’s living while those who are powerful and smarter than him are dead, he feels he doesn’t want to live anymore. He paused with tears running down his face, looking relieved.

 **Harry: “I will leave you too alone, I am a bit tired, I’m going to check on my fiancé’s”** He walked away leaving a sad looking Hermione and a shocked Severus behind. 

Hermione turns to face outside, holding the bars. Taking a deep breath.

 **Hermione: “I HATE RICHARD AND FELICITY GRANGER! THEY ARE NOT MY PARENTS!”** Hermione let out a shaky breath. **“MINERVA AND TOM ARE MY REAL PARENTS!”** Severus eyes widen in shock. **“I HATE DUMBLEDORE FOR TAKING MY TWIN SOFIA!”** Severus looked at her in confusion. **“HE CURSED AND CORRUPTED HER!”** Hermione eyes well up in tears. **“HE LEFT MY TWIN TO DIE JUST LIKE HE DID TO ME!”** Severus breath had hitched when he heard her. “ **HE USED ME TO PROTECT HARRY!”** Severus looked horrified but kept quiet to listen to Hermione. **“I WAS NOTHING BUT A PAWN TO EVERYONE!”** Severus begins to shake his head furiously. Muttering curses against Dumbledore. **“I JUST WANT TO BE A SOMEBODY TO SOMEONE ELSE!”** Severus looked up to the sky. **“SOMEONE TO LOVE!”** Severus looked at her. **“I HATE BEING ALONE!”** Hermione took another deep breath. **“I HATE RONALD WEASLEY AND ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!”** Severus nodded to himself. **“I MISS MY FATHER! I WANT MY PARENTS BACK!”** Severus turned to face her again when he heard Hermione crying. **“I DON’T CARE IF I’M THE DARK LORDS DAUGHTER! I WANT HIM BACK! I WANT THEM BACK!”** He slowly looked into her eyes to know that she was telling the truth. **“I WANT MY OLD LIFE BACK!”** Severus looked confused. **“I NEVER MEANT TO BE IN THIS TIME!”** His eyes widen in horror when the realisation had hit. **“I WASN’T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!”** Her words felt like a punch to the gut as he realised she was the girl who had went missing in his year. **“I WANT MY OWN FRIENDS BACK!”** He nodded as he wanted his friends back. **“I WANT TO GO BACK!”** He looked shocked but still kept quiet. **“To you,** **Severus.”** She whispered her words as she had cried out, Severus just held her tightly.

 **Severus: “I HATE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! I MISSED MY FRIENDS! I MISSED MY FAMILY! I MISSED MY MOTHER! I missed you Mya, I always did. I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me, I am sorry for the way I had treated you, forgive me.”** Hermione nodded and smiled. Then cancelled the spell. Not knowing a quarter of the students heard the muffled shouting, couldn’t hear the conversation but hearing the sound of screaming, then the relived look the Head Girl and their Professor had on their faces and in their eyes, they knew that they were together in another life, so the students made a plan to protect them.

* * *

_It didn't take long as the students were lining up each night, 20 students, 5 from each houses, they had put a silencing spell, and each student had screamed out to the tower with everything they had kept inside until they felt restless, their grades, their attention and their attitudes had changed since they spent their feelings by screaming from the tower._

* * *

_The headmaster doesn’t really need to know what really happened to caused such a reaction to the sudden attention towards the tower. He will never know. The portraits do know but they won’t tell the headmaster. As they had asked nicely for their secrets to be kept from the headmaster. Not in the years of being a headteacher, had they all been asked nicely for something, instead of demanding, threatening or blackmailing them._


End file.
